


I'm Proud of You

by Awseomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Convenient Magical Biology, Diapers, F/F, G!p Luna, Love, Not technically bestiality, Omorashi, Pee, Public Sex, Rimming, Trans girl Usagi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: (Inspired by an RP)Usagi did great tonight! She defeated an evil yoma, she saved the day, and she didn't have a single accident! Naturally, Luna wants to give her a reward they'll both enjoy!
Relationships: Luna/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> I neither have nor need an excuse for this.

"I'm so proud of you, Sailor Moon!" Luna chirped as she walked on ahead of her charge. "You defeated the yoma, you rescued your friends, and you didn't have a single accident!"

"Yeah!" Usagi fretted with her skirt, pulling it down to make sure it covered her diaper. "But... I kinda have to pee now."

Luna stopped and looked back. "Oh? Maybe we can find a public restroom you can use." She hopped up onto a fence to get a better view. "I think there's a park nearby with facilities."

"Where?" Usagi fidgeted in place. "I really need it!"

She hopped down and took off running. "This way! Follow me!"

"Wait, I don't think I can run!" Usagi whined, following as quickly as she could. Each step made the pressure in her loins worse.

Luna came to a stop under a streetlamp and motioned forward. "There! Restroom! Hurry, Sailor Moon!"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she hurried to the door. She gripped the handle and pulled, but the door didn'g budge. "It's locked!"

"They lock the doors at night?"

"No no NO!" Usagi struggled uselessly with the door until her bladder betrayed her and, with a loud hiss, she started wetting her diaper. She sank to her knees in defeat and whined, "Noooo!"

Luna approached her slowly and rubbed up against her leg. "Sailor Moon?"

She sniffed. "I couldn't do it, Luna. I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it!"

"Oh, Usagi, no. Don't cry." Luna propped herself up on Usagi's thigh and put a paw to her cheek. "You did so well today. I'm not mad or disappointed at all."

Usagi sniffed again, tears falling from her big, doe eyes. "You're not?"

"Of course not! I'm proud of you." Luna pushed herself up to bring their lips together. Luna's cat mouth wasn't really built for kissing, but that didn't stop her from trying.

It seemed to soothe Sailor Moon, who slowly stopped crying.

"Now," Luna said, hopping back down, "Let's see about getting you changed, okay?"

Usagi nodded and slowly got up to her feet. Luna led her over to a stone park bench that had no back to it and motioned for her to lie down. Usagi did so, reluctantly, glancing around to make sure they're alone. "I-is it really safe to do this in a public park?"

"You don't want to wear a soggy diaper all the way home, do you?" Luna asked, hopping up between Usagi's legs.

"I guess not. Just... be quick?" She covered her blushing face with her hands.

Luna undid the straps and let Usagi's diaper fall open. Luna chuckled. "Are you sure you want me to hurry? You look like you're enjoying yourself~"

Usagi's penis stood up, almost completely hard in the night air. Luna touched a paw to it and laughed as it twitched.

"Lunaaaa!" Usagi whined.

"Fine, fine. Let me wipe you down." Luna tossed the old diaper into a nearby garbage pail.

Usagi hissed as she felt Luna's tongue come in contact with her thigh. It wasn't like a cat's tongue at all. It was too smooth. Something about allowing Luna to speak to humans required her mouth to be different, though the differences were subtle.

"Luna, that tickles." But Usagi wasn't laughing. She was gritting her teeth as her cock stiffened until it was fully erect.

"Endure it, Sailor Moon! I know you can!" Luna dragged her tongue over Usagi's scrotum, then up along her length.

Usagi whimpered, hands closing over nothing, hips twitching as she tried to hold still. She was panting hard by the time Luna finished wiping her down.

Luna propped herself up so she could look up at Usagi past her cock. "You really did very well today, Usagi."

"Th-thanks..."

"I think you deserve a reward. Don't you~?"

"A reward?" Her cock twitched in anticipation.

"Well, I was planning to wait until we got home, but..." She looks knowingly at Usagi's needy dick, "I could do that thing you like~"

"Here?" Usagi's cheeks turned bright red. "Now?"

"If you'd rather wait..." Luna made like she was about to hop off the bench.

"NO!" Usagi bent up urgently. "No, Luna, please! Please?'

"Of course, Usagi." She smiled gently, with a small laugh at Usagi's reaction. "Now loft your knees up for me."

Usagi did as she was told, lying back once more and raising her knees to give Luna access.She took a sharp, shuddering breath as she felt Luna's tongue against her anus. It pushes its way in with minimal resistance, coating Usagi with its thick, viscous saliva.

"Mmm- huff- MM~" Usagi tried to keep her voice down, just in case, but Luna's tongue was so skilled, and Luna knew every inch of Usagi's body too well!

Luna pulled her tongue away with a satisfied grin and propped herself up, touching the head of her own cock to Usagi's eager back door. Her dick was small for a human, but still very big for a cat. Silky smooth all over with a tapered point, perfect for easy insertion. While she had an explanation for her tongue, she never really explained why her penis was so different from a cat's, only going so far as to say "that's just how Moon Cats are."

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Luna's voice dripped with affection.

"I'm ready, Luna! Please," She breathed, "please stick it in me."

Luna plunged forward, burying her entire length in one quick motion. Usagi gasped in pleasure as Luna got as deep as anything had ever been inside her. Luna smiled and rolled her hips, grinding herself against Usagi's anal walls.

"Luna!" Usagi cried out, "It feels so good!"

"You deserve it." Luna pulled back and thrust forward, starting slow but building speed with each thrust. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, Usagi!"

Briefly, Luna wondered what this would look like from the outside. If someone were to stumble across them, Tokyo's magical hero Sailor Moon, cock on full display, ass being fucked by a cat in public.

And then those thoughts were eclipsed by Luna's building orgasm, the tightening at the base of her shaft as she plunged into Usagi's hot, tight ass. She leaned forward to run her tongue along the head of Usagi's cock, one of the many benefits to being such a tiny animal.

Usagi came with a shout, toes curling, hips bucking, all her muscles tensing. And when her anal walls tightened around Luna's cock, Luna came too, firing her load deep into Usagi's bowels.

Luna kept herself buried in Usagi's ass until the girl fell completely limp, her limbs splayed out as she panted to catch her breath. Her cheeks a rosy pink. Luna crawled up onto Usagi's stomach and just stared at Usagi's face with half-lidded eyes.

Usagi smiled under Luna's gaze. "What?"

"You always look so cute after you cum."

"Luna!" Usagi whined and covered her face again. "You can't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing!"

Luna stepped further up Usagi's body until her face was just over the girl's. "I really do love you, Usagi." She noted that Usagi moved her hands to meet her gaze. "Even if you exasperate me sometimes. I believe in you. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything else."

"I love you too, Luna!"

Luna bent down and kissed her. Then again, then again, until they both had their fill.

With a dramatic backflip, Luna landed back between Usagi's legs and a fresh diaper fell down in front of her. She unfolded it and nudged Usagi to lift up so she could slip it underneath her butt. She gave Usagi's now flaccid penis a quick peck before folding the whole thing closed and latching it up.

"There we go! My little girl is all clean!" She hopped down and watched to make sure Sailor Moon was able to get back to her feet.

Usagi was, admittedly, a little unsteady, but she could get home. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Since I did such a good job tonight... do you think you could wake me up tomorrow the way I like?"

Luna smiled despite herself. "I already gave you a reward for tonight. Don't push your luck."

"Please, Luna? You know it's hard for me to get up in the morning, and it's so much easier when you help me!"

"We'll see, Usagi. We'll see."

But, deep down, Luna knew she would. It was so hard to say "no" to Usagi, especially when she pleaded with those big blue eyes of hers. The folly of love, Luna supposed. The folly of love.


End file.
